Epic Fail
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: Her name was Mai Xian, and she was my teacher in Fire Nation History when I was still a 1st year college student in the Fire Nation University. She was five feet six inches tall, and her body was slim but curvy... I could tell you a lot more about her, but there is actually only one thing you should really know. And it is that...
1. The Beginning

Author's Notes: First of all, this is story set in an alternate universe.

Second, just a warning, there will be OOC moments, I think. Tell me if you see them because I had to tweak the personalities of the characters to make this plot work.

Third, this is one of my earlier works so my style of writing here is rather different from my other stories.

Fourth, this entire story will be told from the magnificent, perfect, excellent, and wonderful Princess Azula's POV.

And fifth, I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Epic Fail

* * *

Her name was Mai Xian, and she was my teacher in Fire Nation History when I was still a 1st year college student in the Fire Nation University. She was five feet six inches tall, and her body was slim but curvy. Her hair was as dark as a starless night, straight as spun silk, and was always pulled back in two neat buns. Her eyes shone a dark gold, and the left one was just the slightest bit larger than the right. This was something someone could only see if they paid enough attention: which was a lot. Her lips were always moist-looking and as pink as strawberries. Her skin was a pale white, and her fingers were long and slender. I could tell you a lot more about her, but there is actually only one thing you should really know.

And it is that:

I loved her.

Maybe now you are wondering if I am telling the truth. Did I really love her? Or was it just infatuation? A crush? Lust? I would like to say that it was love, but I am not really sure about that myself anymore. That is why I have now decided to tell this story, so that after writing and reading it, I might finally be able to confirm the emotion I felt for her. So, I guess we should begin, and like all stories we should begin at the beginning. The first time we met was on a Monday, the first day of school, at 2:35 pm.

I was talking to a friend when an unfamiliar young woman suddenly entered the classroom. Remembering that moment now, I would like to say that it was like the cheesy moment when the hero and heroine of a mushy and comedy-filled movie would meet. But then again, my life is anything but funny. She had dropped a few sheets of paper that she was carrying and being the _kind_ person I was, I picked them up for her. Moving my eyes deliberately over her form, I smoothly asked. "Did you see the teacher outside? Is that why you're in a hurry?"

She smiled at me and the thought, 'hmm, she's beautiful' tugged at the back of my mind before I heard her answer.

"No, I'm in a hurry because I _am_ the teacher." She then turned around and walked over to her table at the front of the class. I went back to my own seat as I watched the sensual sway of her hips. A little bit shocked; I allowed myself a small smile of amusement. She was definitely not the stereotypical teacher. I chuckled lightly. Well, this should make my life a little bit more complicated...

Standing at the front of the classroom, she keenly observed all of us before introducing herself. "Good morning, students. My name is Mai Xian, you can all call me Miss Xian, and I am your Fire Nation History teacher for this semester. Let us begin this class with introductions, starting with..." She paused, looking around the classroom.

"You." She then pointed a slender finger at me, causing me to arch my left brow. Forming a fake smile with my lips, I stood up and evenly began.

"Hello everyone, I believe that all of you here already know my name. But for those who do not, I am Azula."

I calmly finished my introduction by directing my eyes towards our stoic teacher. She returned my gaze easily, and I leisurely sat down. I then tuned out the rest of the world except for her and the only two other people I was familiar with inside the classroom: Ty Lee and Zuko.

Ty Lee Qiao was the only other girl I knew, other than myself of course, who was partial to her own sex. In other words she was a homosexual, a lesbian like me. She sat on the chair to my right, and fortunately, like me, she was out and proud.

Unfortunately, she passionately liked a girl, and that girl was, guess who?

_Me_.

She liked me, and she did absolutely nothing to hide that fact. I did not know why, but I just did not like her in that way. It was not that she was ugly, quite the opposite in fact. She was…

_Beautiful-_ to say the least.

She had long, silky brown hair, and was also one of the few, very fortunate persons who possessed beautiful natural gray eyes. Her skin was a glorious mixture of milk and cream. Her lips: full and pouty; her body: lean and strong. Well-toned due to all the sports she played. Her breasts were of a very pleasing size, and her slender, mouth-watering thighs caught more than just the eye. Her height was five feet five inches and her eyelashes were unusually long and elegant. Basically, she was so hot that I knew all the guys and even some girls liked thinking _unlawful_ thoughts about her. The one sitting on the chair to my left was Zuko, my brother.

His hair was short and spiky, messy in a rakish way. His skin was as fair and light as mine, and his golden eyes were exactly- perfectly like my own. He was five feet eight inches tall, and I think that, to straight girls, he looked attractive. I was not really sure; I just could not see what other girls see in males. The idea truly eluded me.

"Now." Miss Xian suddenly said out loud, distracting me from my thoughts. I began to watch her again as she started to speak, not really hearing what she said. I noticed that she loved flourishing and gesturing with her hands as she spoke. She used them to express a size, shape or even an emotion…

Since that day, time began to pass rather quickly. Everyone was busy with all their different activities. Zuko was busy with his computer games addiction, Ty Lee was busy with sports, and I was busy in Literary Art and school politics. But during every Fire Nation History class, I always had the time to just laze about and stare at the teacher, making it pretty obvious that I liked her.

By that time of course, the three of us had already staked out three chairs at the front for our own personal use. I was in the middle and Ty Lee was at my right, while Zuko was on the chair to my left. There were actually a few times that she showed interest as well, and being the observant person I was...

I saw all of them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I chose the last names Qiao and Xian because Qiao means "pretty", and Xian means "refined" or "elegant". I do believe it fits the two of them well. I also could not find a great enough name that could fit Azula... so she has no last name. Unless someone can suggest one for her.

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. The Interlude

Author's Notes: I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Those unnecessarily long glances of hers in our direction, the purposeful sway of her hips when she walked in front of us, and the slight biting of her lower lip as she rarely smiled. But of course, I was not the only one who noticed them; Ty Lee did as well, and began acting like a jealous wife. Every time Miss Xian made a mistake or had a slip of the tongue, she would immediately comment loudly as she pointed out her faults. Each time this would happen, I would tell her to stop while Zuko would just smile. Ty Lee was beginning to annoy me, and it was no surprise that one afternoon she had finally reached the end of my patience with her.

"Shut up," I had ordered her, interrupting her 'I'm better than the teacher' speech.

"Why?" She had countered as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I am _tired _of your tireless criticism of Miss Xian," I promptly answered as I resisted the urge to throw my hands up in exasperation.

"I would not do it if you would stop acting like a love sick puppy running after her!"

"You just want me to run after you!"

"Yes, and why not?!"

"Ty Lee, I like subtle sparks, you... are _blowing_ explosives."

"Admit it; you are just hiding what you feel for me by pretending that you have fallen in love with her!"

"I would rather –"

"Love me?" She interrupted with a teasing smirk.

"Unlikely," I responded with a surreptitious roll of my eyes.

"Why can't you just try 'Zula? I'm a good girl, I can make you happy." She spoke the last sentence with a faraway look in her eyes, like she was about to cry. I looked over to Zuko and watched as he shrugged helplessly. "Miss Xian is hot but so is Ty Lee."

I turned my head back to Ty Lee and sighed. What the hell was I doing? Saying 'no' to a hot girl just because I felt like I was being unfaithful to a girl who was not even my girlfriend? I was the epitome of two-timing in high school. Who said I needed to change?

"Ty Lee?" I asked. "Yes?" She responded, trapping my gaze with her own. "Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?" I spoke the words slowly, as though I was afraid of rejection. Ty Lee's eyes immediately lit up at what I said, before she ecstatically replied. "Yes 'Zula! Yes!" Then she embraced me tightly, and I wondered about how easily I made her so happy.

We became closer after that but I still saw her as a best friend, not as a lover. She was just so perfect as a friend. Truth be told, I don't think I'll ever be capable of seeing her as someone more than that, and Zuko was no help. We began drifting apart, and I did not know why. He was just always too busy, and he would never specify what he was being busy about. It basically ended up with me ignoring his odd behavior.

Almost three weeks had passed since I had begun casually dating Ty Lee. It was Friday, and I was wondering why Zuko was absent, he did not even seem to be the least bit sick during that morning. I was interrupted in my thoughts when Ty Lee held my hand. I relaxed at her touch, but there was a sense of foreboding that I could not shake off. Like the world was cracked and I was just waiting for it to crumble and fall to pieces. Miss Xian entered the room, and I was surprised to see that her eyes were red and puffy. Wet tracks of tears were still on her pale cheeks and when she spoke, her voice trembled with a not-so-subtle anguish.

"There will be no class today. You are all dismissed," She announced as she sat on the teacher's chair. My classmates were immediately pleased but surprised. Not knowing how to react, they just silently filed out of the room. As I was about to leave the room myself, Miss Xian suddenly called out to me. "Except you Azula, please stay." I heard the sheer desperation in her voice and was almost worried. I looked back at her as she stood up and began walking.

"Follow me, please," she requested, and I directed a small smile at Ty Lee. "I shall see you on Monday."

After saying my goodbye, I promptly followed Miss Xian, and wondered if I had done something wrong.

* * *

Author's Notes: Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
